Study Equal Magic!
Study Equal Magic! is an original song by S.E.M. It was appeared as an insert song in THE IDOLM@STER SideM anime Episode 5. __TOC__ Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. |} Lyrics Rōmaji= Hey! Ittai donna koto Say! Shitte mitainda? Saa! Hajimeyou ze Lesson o! Renkinjutsu, shitte kka? Ishikkoro o kogane ni shitakute Bakegaku tte dekita rashii ze A B C D E F G… tatta Twenty-Six no PAZURU de Omoi o tsutaerareru yo Ima kiiteru kono MERODII mo shindousuuhi ni yoru shoudou da Yume ga ZERO ja kakedashitemo mirai wa mienai Isogaba manabe! Mazu wa soko kara sa… Your Future Let's Think! Nandatte ii… Sou, kimi no "omoshiroi" kara ironna gimon sagashite Sousa issho ni kotae o mitsukete tadoritsuku tame... ore-tachi ga iru no sa! Study Equal Magic! (Tell me question! Tell you suggestion!) Saa, sekai de asonde miyou Hey! Ittai donna koto Say! Shitte mitainda? Saa! Hajimeyou ze Lesson o! Zen'in chigau PAASONARITI, mazeru na kiken? Ki ni sun na! Misero yo… yuujou tte kagaku hannou o Warai no kigou "W" o genzaishinkoukei ni shichae yo "Wing" hora, toberusa! Futari no jijou, koi no kagi wa "hitoyo hitoyo ni hitomigoro" Warikirenai sono kanjou ni RUUTO o ataeyou Manabeba asobe! Sousa, soko kara ga daiji na kyouka… Your Future Let's Think! Nayande ii… Sou, moshimo mayottari shitara "mondai" o mitsukedashi Sousa issho ni kotae o michibikidasu sono tame ni... "Sensei" ga iru no sa! Repeat after me! Say Yes! (Yes!) Say Ben! Kyo! (Ben! Kyo!) And Joy! (Enjoy!) Say Syu! Ku! Dai! (Wasurenai!) Science + English + Mathematics We Are S.E.M Go! Suihei RIIBE boku no fune Namae ga aru SHIPPUSU "KURAAKU" ka... Saa taishi o idake! (H, He, Li, Be, C, N, O, F, Ne, Na, Mg, Al, Si, P, S, Cl, Ar, K, Ca) San ten ichi yon ichi go… enshuuritsu wa sou, mugen no kanousei sa! Dakara Let's Think! Nandatte ii… Sou, kimi no "omoshiroi" kara ironna gimon sagashite Sousa zettai, kotaete mirai ni mahou o kakeyou… ore-tachi to issho ni! Study Equal Magic! (Tell me question! Tell you suggestion!) Saa, sekai de asonde miyou Hey! Ittai donna koto Say! Shitte mitainda? Saa! Hajimeyou ze Let's enjoy... gakkou! |-| Kanji= Hey！ いったいどんなこと Say！ 知ってみたいんだ？ さぁ！ 始めようぜLessonを！ 錬金術、知ってっか？　石っころを黄金にしたくて 化学って出来たらしいぜ A B C D E F G…たったTwenty-Sixのパズルで 想いを伝えられるよ いま聴いてるこのメロディーも振動数比による衝動だ 夢が0じゃ×(駆け出しても)＝0(未来は見えない) 急がば学べ！ 先ずはそこからさ…Your Future Let's Think！ 何だっていい… そう、君の「面白い」から色んな疑問探して そうさ一緒に答を見つけて辿り着くため…俺たちがいるのさ！ Study Equal Magic！ (Tell me question！ Tell you suggestion！) さぁ、世界で遊んでみよう Hey！ いったいどんなこと Say！ 知ってみたいんだ？ さぁ！ 始めようぜLessonを！ 全員違う個性(パーソナリティ)、混ぜるな危険？ 気にすんな！ 見せろよ…友情って化学反応を 笑いの記号“W”を現在進行形にしちゃえよ “Wing”ほら、飛べるさ！ 2人の事情(二乗)、恋の鍵は「一夜一夜に人見頃」 割り切れないその感情に√(ルート)を与えよう 学べば遊べ！ そうさ、そこからが大事な教科…Your Future Let's Think！ 悩んでいい… そう、もしも迷ったりしたら「問題」を見つけだし そうさ一緒に答を導き出すそのために… 「指導者(せんせい)」がいるのさ！ Repeat after me！ Say Yes！ (Yes！) Say Ben！ kyo！ (Ben！ kyo！) & Joy！ (Enjoy！) Say Syu！ Ku！ Dai！ (忘れない！) Science + English + Mathematics We Are S.E.M Go！ 水兵　リーベ　僕の船 名前があるシップス「クラーク」か…さぁ大志を抱け！ (H, He, Li, Be, C, N, O, F, Ne, Na, Mg, Al, Si, P, S, Cl, Ar, K, Ca) π…円周率は　そう、無限の可能性さ！ だからLet's Think！ 何だっていい… そう、君の「面白い」から色んな疑問探して そうさ絶対、答えて未来に魔法をかけよう…俺たちと一緒に！ Study Equal Magic！ (Tell me question！ Tell you suggestion！) さぁ、世界で遊んでみよう Hey！ いったいどんなこと Say！ 知ってみたいんだ？ さぁ！ 始めようぜ Let's enjoy…学校！ |-| English= Hey! What's the matter? Say! What do you want to know? Now! Starting lesson! Do you understand alchemy? It's the turning of stone into gold It's a lot like "chemistry" A, B, C, D, E, F, G... With only twenty-six puzzle pieces I can convey my feelings Now you're listening to this melody because of the impulses in the frequency ratio Zero dreams × running away = the future can't be seen The more you rush, the less you learn! Well, from there... about your future Let's think! Anything is fine... So, we'll look for various questions that are "interesting" to you That's right, to find and arrive at an answer together... you have us! Study equals magic! (Tell me your question! Tell your suggestion!) Now, let's play around the world Hey! What's the matter? Say! What do you want to know? Now! Starting lesson! All the different personalities, is it a dangerous mix? No worries! I'll show you... A chemical reaction of "friendship" I'll take the letter "W" from warai (smiling) and make it into a present continuous tense Look, "wing" is for flying! The key to love is "1.41421356..."A Japanese mnemonic phrase for memorizing the square root of 2. √2= 1.41421356... (Hitoyo hitoyo ni hitomigoro)., which is the square root of two I give you a root that's not divisible by emotions The more you study, the more you can play! That's right, it's an important subject... your future Let's think! It's okay to worry... So, if you get lost, you must determine the "problem" That's right, for that reason, to obtain an answer together... You have your "teacher"! Repeat after me! Say Yes! (Yes!) Say Ben! Kyo! (Ben! Kyo!)Romaji for . & Joy! (Enjoy!) Say Syu! Ku! Dai!Romaji for . (Don't forget!) Science + English + Mathematics We are S.E.M, go! Sailor, Liebe, my boat. My ship's name is "Clark", maybe?... Now, be ambitious! (H, He, Li, Be, C, N, O, F, Ne, Na, Mg, Al, Si, P, S, Cl, Ar, K, Ca)"水兵　リーベ　僕の船 名前があるシップス『クラーク』か" is a Japanese mnemonic phrase for memorizing the list of the first 20 elements symbols (minus B, Boron in this case) in the order of atomic numbers. Here's a link to the periodic table in Japanese. π...Pi... Yes, it has infinite possibilities! So, let's think! Anything is fine... So, we'll look for various questions that's "interesting" to you That's definitively right, you'll find the answers of the future by casting magic... together with us! Study equals magic! (Tell me your question! Tell your suggestion!) Now, let's play around the world Hey! What's the matter? Say! What do you want to know? Now! Let's start enjoying... school! Translation Notes Videos Gallery Trivia References *English Translation Category:Discography Category:Songs